femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sister Jill (Cutey Honey)
Sister Jill is one of the central antagonists of the Cutey Honey manga series and main adversary of Honey Kisaragi. While appearing to be human, she is actually the pet panther of Panther Zora who was given the power to transform into a human form through Zora. In the original manga, Jill was the leader of the Panther Claw branch in Japan but after a retcon starting in Cutey Honey 90s she is the overall field leader of Panther Claw while serving directly under Panther Zora. History Cutey Honey Sister Jill at first only appeared at the Panther Claw fortress in Japan before going out to confront Cutey Honey as she had been interfering with their plans. As Honey avoided the Panther fighters, she encountered Jill in a dark room. Jill introduced herself to Honey and the motivation to take the Airborne Element Fixing Device and the death of Honey's father. Honey angrily attacked Jill who effortlessly struck down Honey with her whip skills. After Honey escaped confinement, Jill used information from the Panther robot Jango to attack St. Chapel Academy. When Dragon Panther supposedly killed Honey by burning her to death, Jill berated her for Honey had the device in her body. When Dragon Panther tried to fight Sister Jill, Jill controlled her body to force her to commit suicide threatening the remaining members to do the same to them if they rebel like Dragon Panther did. Jill and the others left empty handed. With Panther Zora displeased about the results, Jill set her sights on a gold Buddha statue owned by the professional wrestler Paul Tamamoto. She and other members walked through the front door and stole the statue in spite of security set up by Kogoro Iboji. However, the statue was actually Honey in disguise and after Honey disguised as Tarantula Claw lead Jill inside a room where they were alone, she revealed her identity. But Honey's device was malfunctioning and was not wearing clothes. Jill was a bit attracted to Honey's figure and her attempts to use the Honey Flash. But once she did so, Jill fought against Honey with her whip until she was disarmed by the Honey Boomerang and was whipped herself. However, Jill took her whip back and assumed an all-fours stance similar to a panther's. She attacked Honey severing the tendons in her arms. When going in for the kill, Honey impaled Jill with her sword through Jill's mouth by using her foot as leverage. With Jill dead, she reverted to her true jaguar form. Panther Zora was displeased about this result and cursed Honey before making the fortress disappear. Cutey Honey 90s Thirty years after her defeat, Sister Jill resurfaces as a panther that mauled one of the guests at the Panther Disco and assuming her appearance while retaining her features. She recruits the other guests as members of Panther Claw and beginning her plan of revenge against Cutey Honey. With her attempts ending in failure, Jill decided to confront Honey herself by creating a widespread panic with help from Panther Zora. When Honey appeared at last, Jill began her battle with Honey. Jill had the upper hand thanks to having more than one body to use and by using her panther form. Jill later set off explosives as Honey started to make a comeback which killed many people. With Honey thought to be dead Jill rejoiced until she was impaled by an armored Honey. With Jill dead, Panther Zora cursed at Honey. But with Jill being immortal, Honey was prepared to fight the next time Panther Claw surfaced. Cutey Honey Tennyo Densetsu A few years after their battle, Jill came back from the Panther's home dimension in a Panther form. She attacked a couple killing a man and eating the flesh of the woman to assume a human form. With Panther Claw reassembled, Sister Jill prepares for yet another battle against Cutey Honey. Having already turned some women into Panther monsters, Jill has them go out to lure Honey. When Bat Claw reported to have slew Honey, Jill went to check for herself. She was not too surprised upon seeing Honey still alive as she and Seiko Hayami escaped. Jill would later go about turning more young women into monsters. Gallery Category:1970s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Blonde Category:Boss Category:Eye Mask Category:Freud Buster Category:Manga Villainess Category:Sadist Category:Whip Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Back from the Dead Category:Low Cut Top Category:Turned into Object or Animal Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Catfight Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed Category:Bully Category:Explosives Category:Immortal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Lesbian